1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device capable of effectively preventing damage by an external impact thereto and controlling a break point of a fluid stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel or an electrophoretic display device have been developed.
Among them, the electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since the electrowetting display device has advantageous properties, e.g., lower power consumption, faster response speed, higher visibility, compared to the liquid crystal display.
In general, the electrowetting display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels. The display panel includes a first base substrate including a pixel electrode thereon, a second base substrate including a common electrode thereon, the second base substrate facing the first base substrate, and an electrowetting layer disposed between the first and second base substrates.
According to voltages respectively applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, a movement of the electrowetting layer is controlled. Each pixel displays a gray scale in association with the movement of the electrowetting layer. A partition wall is on the first substrate to partition the plurality of the pixels and a column spacer is on the second base substrate to maintain a cell gap of the display panel.